Next Generation: Fairy Tail
by katy-fairylover
Summary: 22 anos despues, en el gremio que todos conocemos, se prepara el equipo mas fuerte para competir en los grandes juegos mágicos pero una noticia impactante no los dejara participar, solo pueden los nuevos miembros... ya se mal summary:(, pero es que no soy buena en eso :( espero que pasen a leer.
1. Fairy Tail

Bueno esta es mi primera historia (en este capitulo no saldrá ningún adulto solamente Mira)

**_Disclaimer_**: _**FT pertenece a Hiro Masima-sama, algunos de los nombres a aquí mencionados son de algunos otros Fanfic que me encantan que también tratan de las nuevas generaciones de este anime, la historia es totalmente mia.**_

**(LOS PONDRE AL DIA)**

Erza obligo a Jellal a casarse con ella después de que él le declaro sus sentimientos, Elfman y Evergreen dieron a conocer al día siguiente que eran novios, unos meses después Natsu (obligado por erza, al enterarse de sus sentimientos) se le declaro a Lucy y ella le correspondió, juvia se dio por vencida con gray, Lyon al enterarse fue tras ella, Gray al ver como Lyon iba tras ella los celos se le subieron a la cabeza y se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Juvia cuando se le declaro esta se emocionó tanto que ya casi no habla en tercera persona solo cuando está muy asustada, cana tuvo un hijo y nunca ha mencionado al padre pero todos creen que es Bacchus, Mira y Laxus se comprometieron con la aprobación del maestro, Laxus fue nombrado nuevo maestro por Mackarov antes volverse como Mavis la primera maestra y estar siempre con ellos cuando lo necesitan, 3 años después la pequeña Wendy y el pequeño Romeo (los cuales ya no eran tan pequeños) se hicieron novios y en la revista el hechicero semanal fueron publicados como la pareja más tierna en la historia de FT pero no es sobre ellos la historia esta se centrara en otras personas.

**Fairy Tail - Magnolia**

Un día normal en magnolia la gente pasaba por sus calles calmadamente, de aquí para allá haciendo todo o que tenían que hacer, pero en un lugar en específico se levantaba una gran nube de polvo y se escuchaban unos cuantos gritos.

**-¿Qué? Acaso ya te cansaste cabeza de lava**- grito un peli negro con chaleco negro y muchos pircings

-**Mocoso ¿Cómo te atreves?** – grito un rubio con chaleco y pantalones negros

-**coco-nee, Gale-san no pelen por favor-** grito un pequeño peli rosado de unos 7 años de edad

-**no te preocupes flare-nii, estaré bien en cuanto acabe con el cabeza de cubeta- **grito el primer rubio

-**entonces jamás lo estarás**- dijo burlonamente el pelinegro

Estos chicos eran Draco Dragneel y Gale Redfox, los dos chicos siguieron peleando y el pequeño rubio entro al gremio y se dirigió triste a su hermana mayor

-**flare-nii ¿Por qué tan triste?**- pregunto una peli rosada a su hermano menor

-** lele-nee, coco-nee y Gale-san están peleando otra vez-** dijo triste el peli rosado con una pequeña lagrima en el ojo

-**no hay nada malo en eso siempre pelean**- dijo la peli rosada levantando al aire a su hermanito

-**sí, lose pero Reza-chan está a punto de llegar y no quiero que vayan al hospital otra vez**- dijo triste el peli rosado

La hermana puso una cara de zombi bien sabía que si reza Scarleth encontraba peleando a alguien lo castigaba con sus mejores golpes, rápida mente salió al pateo y encontró a su hermano y amigo peleando.

**-tarados dejen de pelar, reza-san está a punto de llegar lala-nee**- grito la peli rosada y ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.-**luego no digan que no les advertí**- dijo la chica para entrar al gremio al cerrar las puertas se escuchó un gran estruendo fuera.-**creo que reza-san acaba de llegar**- se dijo a sí misma la peli rosada se dirigió a la mesa donde había dejado a su hermano

-**lo siento flare-nii, creo que los dos e le merecían por lo menos les advertí**-le dijo tristemente a su hermano, el cual puso cara de cachorrito**.-¿flare-nii?¿quién quiere una leche con chocolate?**-le pregunto a su hermano este alzo la mano.-**corre y pídesela a Mira-sama y no olvides decir por favor**- dijo la peli rosada el niño obedeció

**-vaya, vaya pero miren que tengo aquí la cabeza de lava que mima mucho a su hermanito**- dijo una chica de cabellos azules.

-**por favor meta-san vete a molestar a alguien más**- dijo la peli rosada.

**-¿que acaso escuche mal? o ¿me tienes miedo?**-dijo la peli azul.

-**oh muy bien si tú lo pides cabeza de cuchara, dame tus mejores golpes**- dijo la peli rosada poniéndose en pose de pelea.

-**nada mejor que una pelea después de llegar de una muy aburrida misión**- dijo la peli azul.

-**peleen afuera**- dijo una peli morada que entraba por la puerta arrastrando dos cuerpos

-**nosotros estábamos peleando afuera**- dijo en berrinche uno de los cuerpos

-**si pero ustedes estaban peleando cuando llegue, ellas están por pelear**- dijo la peli morada

-**Reza-san eres tan injusta**- dijo el otro cuerpo, las 3 chicas se rieron

-**que les parece una batalla en equipos**- dijo una rubia que mostraba sus llaves doradas.- **yo con meta-san, y mi hermana y reza-san, además tengo que vengar a mi novio ¿no?**-finalizo la rubia

-**gracias hermosa, pero no tienes que hacer esto por mí-** dijo uno de los cuerpo

-**claro que si Gale**- dijo la rubia

-**me parece bien**- dijo la peli azul

-**a mi igual ¿tú que dices Reza-san?-** pregunto la peli rosada

-**me parece perfecto**- dijo la peli morada con una cara macabra, las cuatro chicas salieron del gremio

-**Oigan Ashley, Layla, Reza y Metalicana van a pelear afuera**- grito alguien en el gremio, así todos salieron y formaron una rueda alrededor de las chicas. Cuando las chicas estaban a punto de comenzar su lucha apareció Mirajane.

-**chicas por favor no peleen mejor guarden sus fuerzas para la misión que Laxus les ha asignado**- dijo la albina la multitud se desvaneció desilusionada

-**que quiere que hagamos ahora**-dijo la peli morada resignada

-**bueno en realidad, es una misión par Mackarov pero ya conocen su mala orientación y quiero que como buenas chicas lo acompañen**- dijo la albina

**-claro que si Mira-san ¿de qué trata?- **dijo la peli rosada

-bueno tiene que ir a saber a entregarle una carta a su tía lissana- dijo la albina

-**ah, ah yo no iré a saber sin Simón**- dijo la peli rosada.-** solo el pude evitar que el pervertido de tu sobrino se acerque a mí- **finalizó Ashley

-**entonces creo que llegue en buen momento**- dijo una voz tras ella

-**Simón**- grito la peli rosada con una sonrisa como a de su padre Natsu Dragneel dándole un beso a su tan preciado novio.

-**hola hermosa**- dijo el peli rojo- **hermana, Mira-san, Meta-san, Layla-san**- saludo el peli rojo pasando un brazo por el hombro de su novia

-**bueno si están de acuerdo, yo también iré no permitiré que el Emo Cheney se acerque a mi Layla**- dijo Gale un poco recuperado de la golpiza que le dio Reza

-**Mamá, escuche que me ocupabas**- dijo un rubio con chaleco blanco

-**ah, sí Mack quiero que le lleves esta carta a tu tía lissana Layla, Ashley, Reza, Meta, Simón y Gale te acompañaran a tu destino**-dijo la albina

-**pero porque yo puedo llegar solo**- dijo Mackarov yéndose

-**ah, ¿Mack? la estación de trenes esta por allá**-dijo Layla apuntando al lado contrario al que se dirigía Mackarov

-**ya lo sabía**- dijo Mackarov mejorando su rumbo, a todos le salió una gota en su sien

-**por favor acompáñenlo no importa cuánto ruegue para que se regresen**-dijo rogando la albina

-**no hay problema mira-san**- dijeron todos siguiendo a Mackarov

**Estación de trenes – Magnolia**

7 jóvenes iban en un tren rumbo a magnolia y 4 de estos estaban mareados

-**no pudo creer que se ponga así en los trenes-** dijo una rubia que tenía en su regazo a su novio

-**eso es porque mi hermano es débil**- dijo Meta tirada en el suelo

-**y tu estas en las mismas condiciones**- dijo Layla

-**a mí no me importa tener así tan cerca a mi novia todo el camino**- dijo Simón que cuidaba de su mareada novia que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas y esta sonreía y lo abrazaba más fuerte

- **a mí tampoco me importa cuidar de Mack en el camino, siempre y cuando no me vomite**- dijo Reza

-**Reza-nee lo noqueaste, obviamente no es una carga para ti-** dijo Simón

**Espero les haya gustado por favor dejen un comentario**

**Se despide** _**Katy-fairylover**_


	2. Saberthod

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo espero lo disfruten

Disclaimer: _**FT pertenece a Hiro Masima-sama, algunos de los nombres a aquí mencionados se de algunos otros Fanfic que me encantan que también tratan de las nuevas generaciones de este anime, la historia es totalmente mía.**_

**En un gremio en particular **

**-sí, he llegado**- grito un rubio pateando la puerta del gremio

**-Mack-san, este gremio no es saber**- dijo una rubia detrás de el con una gotita en su sien

**-se despertó, se lo dijimos y aun así se bajó del tren corriendo**- dijo un pelirrojo

**-por lo menos salimos del infierno**- dijeron el Gale y Metalicana al mismo tiempo

-**Chicos ¿que los trae por aquí?-** pregunto un peli Azul

-**Lo siento Lyon-sama, Mack tiene que entregar una carta en Saber y Mira-san nos pidió que lo ayudáramos a llegar a salvo**- dijo la peli morada

**-yo no necesito que me cuiden, menos una bola de mocosos**- grito el rubio

**-¿a quién llamas mocosos?-**dijo la peli morada con puño en alto y un rubio inconsciente en el suelo

**-a claro, pero es un viaje largo de seguro están cansados**- dijo el peli azul dejando de lado lo anterior

**-no, no hay problema Lyon-sama ya nos íbamos**- dijo la peli rosada arrastrando al rubio

**-esta vez trataremos de dejar inconsciente a Mack-san hasta que lleguemos a Saber de eso se encargara Reza-san**- dijo Metalicana

-**bueno, que les vaya bien en su viaje, los veremos en los grandes juegos y díganle a Laxus que este año no perderemos- **grito el peli azul

**-entendido Lyon-sama**- grito la peli morada

**Estación de trenes – Fiore**

6 jóvenes caminaban por una estación de trenes y uno de ellos arrastraba uno más

**-bien el tren llego subamos**-dijo la peli morada

- **yo no subiré**- dijo el peli negro

**- yo tampoco**- dijo la peli azul

-**no me gusta subir al tren**- dijo la peli rosada

-**vamos preciosa, yo cuidare de ti**- dijo el peli rojo extendiéndole la mano a su novia

-**está bien, subiré pero espero que estés a mi lado**- dijo la peli rosada tomando la mano de su novio subiendo al tren

**-nosotros no subiremos**- dijeron los hermanos Redfox

-**¿suben o los subo?**- dijo la peli morada

-**ven vamos Gale ya me canse de curar tus heridas**- le dijo la rubia a su novio, este obedeció

-**que paso con la lealtad**- dijo la peli azul subiendo resignada al tren

**Unas horas de viaje en tren después**

7 jóvenes caminaban por las calles intentando llegar a su destino ya que uno de los chicos daba vuelta en cada calle que encontraba, la más grande del grupo hallo solución al problema noqueando al chico y cargándolo en su lomo.

**-¿cuánto creen que tardaríamos en llegar si dejamos que el idiota nos guie?-** pregunto Gale

-**probablemente llegaríamos para el final del mes**- le contesto Simón después de pensarlo un poco

-**No, yo creo que nunca llegaríamos**- dijo Metalicana

-**yo me pregunto si mira-sama le hubiera dicho que llevara la carta a lamia ¿creen que hubiéramos llegado a saber?-** dijo Layla

-**probablemente**- dijeron los demás chicos a la vez

-**chicos hemos llegado**- grito Reza

Los 7 jóvenes se dirigieron tranquilamente a la puerta del gremio, cuando reza estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

-**eso olor solo puede ser de mi dulce Ashley**- grito un peli blanco en la puerta

-**y este otro solo es de mi dulce Layla**- dijo un peli azulado al lado del primero

Las mencionadas se ocultaron tras su respectivo novio y todos los presentes pusieron cara de espanto cuando notaron a una enfurecida peli morada detrás de los dos chicos pues estos acababan de estrellar la puerta de su gremio en la cara de la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail, Reza Fernández, la nueva Titania, pues ya superaba a su propia madre, probablemente los dos chicos hubieran muerto si no fuera por el pastel de chocolate que se encontraba en el gremio ya que esta corrió a pedirlo olvidándose del dolor que tenía en su cara, provocando que a todos (menos al peli blanco y peli azulado) les saliera una gotita en su sien, a estos dos les dio un gran alivio en su ser.

**-Oh, mi querida Ashley me da mucho gusto volver a ver esos… digo esa hermosa cara**- dijo el peli blanco

**-Eucliffe, aléjate de mi novia**- grito el peli rojo viendo como el peli blanco toba la mano de su novia y esta lo soltaba

**-no olvides Simón que no siempre puedes estar a su lado**- dijo el peli blanco entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo una seña de "te estoy observando" con sus manos

**-en ese caso no me alejare de ella ni por las noches**- dijo el peli rojo causando un rubor en los cachetes de la chica y logrando callar al peli blanco

**-cheney no te quiero ni a 5 metros cerca de Layla ¿entendiste?**- dijo Gale levantando de la camisa al peli azulado

**-entendido**- dijo un poco intimidado el peli azulado

Los 8 jóvenes y uno que se dedicaba a arrastrar a su primo entraron al gremio y los recién llegados saludaron a los miembros y el peliblanco se dedicó a echar un poco de agua helada en la cabeza de su primo logrando despertarlo.

**-¿pero qué te pasa? ¿Cómo te atreves?-** dijo el rubio levantando de la camisa a su primo

-**oye, oye calmado yo solo trataba de despertarte**- dijo el peli blanco logrando que el rubio lo soltara.

**-¿Cómo llegue?-** pregunto el rubio

**-inconsciente**- dijo el rubio burlándose

**-ha, ha, ha, muy chistoso, ¿estoy en saber?- **pregunto el rubio

**-¿dónde más?**- dijo el peli blanco dirigiéndose a las escaleras- **subamos estoy seguro de que mama está preocupada por** **ti**- le dijo a su primo antes de subir por ellas

6 Jóvenes se encontraban en una mesa una de las chicas comía un gran pastel de chocolate, un chico peli rojo se encontraba abrazando a una peli rosada mientras observaba atento hacia todos lados, dos rubias platicaban hartamente sobre libros y misiones que habían hecho y el celoso novio de unas de las rubias vigilaba atentamente que un peli azulado no se acercara a la mesa.

-**amor me encanta cuando me abrazas y cuando estas cerca de mí, pero por favor no tan fuerte**- dijo la peli rosada

-**ah, lo siento hermosa pero evito que Rocky se te acerque**- se disculpó el peli rojo soltando a su novia

**-lo entiendo perfectamente, a mí tampoco me gusta que este cerca**- dijo la peli rosada dándole un beso a su novio

**-¿a dónde vas?-** pregunto el peli rojo

**-tengo sed, voy por un poco de agua**- dijo Ashley dirigiéndose a la barra

**-lissana-sama ¿me puedes dar un vaso de agua?**- pregunto Ashley a la albina

**-claro Ash-kun**- dijo la albina dándole lo que había pedido

**-gracias, ¿Mack-chan ya te entrego la carta?-**pregunto Ashley a la albina mientras tomaba del vaso

**-no, Rocky lo fue a despertar**- dijo la albina

**-¿preguntaste por mi linda?-** dijo el peli blanco apareciendo detrás de la chica, está por el susto tiro un puñetazo a lo que encontraba tras ella logrando así noquear al peli blanco

**-Gomen**- dijo la chica inclinándose ante el noqueado chico

**-bien hecho hermosa**- grito su novio desde la mesa donde se encontraba dando un salto con un puño arriba, esta solo lo volteo a ver.

El resto del día ocurrió normal, lissana ofreció hospedaje a las chicas pero Simón se negó a que Ashley durmiera en la misma casa que el pervertido Rocky, así que los 6 jóvenes fueron a dormir a un pequeño hotel el único que se quedó con lissana fue Mack. En el pequeño hotel se separaron en dos habitaciones una para las chicas y otra para los chicos por seguridad Simón puso un hechizo anti hombre n la habitación de las chicas para evitar que cualquier pervertido (no quiero dar nombres "Rocky y Yuki") entrara por la noche, ese hechizo solo podía revocarlo el.

Bueno he aquí el segundo capítulo que les pareció ¿Review?

Se despide Katy-fairylover


End file.
